starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Броня солдата-клона фазы I
|affiliation=*Галактическая Республика * Галактическая Империя * Анти-солдаты |hidet=1}} Броня солдата-клона фазы I эту броню носили первые солдаты-клоны из Великой армии Республики, во времена Войн клонов. Люди, в отличие от каминоанцев, не видели в ультрафиолетовой части спектра, казалось бы, белые доспехи на самом деле имели очень замысловатые оттенки, невидимые для человека. Каминоанцы, понимая то, что клоны произведены из генетического образца человека, разработали цветовую маркировку, по которой можно было различить звание во время боя. Однако особо отличившиеся клоны, как капитаны Фордо и Рекс, получили глаза джэйга. Характеристика thumb|left|200px|Солдаты-клоны в броне Фазы I Конструкция доспехов создавалась под надзором Джанго Фетта, навеянных ему броней мандалорских ударных солдат, так можно заметить уникальный мандалорианский стиль. Разработчиков вдохновила идея на создание износоустойчивой оболочки, полностью покрывающей тело клона, сохраняющая его абсолютную анонимность. Чёрный костюм, под доспехами, защищал бойца от ядовитых испарений и даже от космического вакуума. Шлем с характерным Т-образным визором дополнялся дыхательным фильтром для работы в далеко не идеальных боевых условиях. Доспехи состояли из 20-ти подогнанных пластин из лёгких пластоидных сплавов, полный вес которых составлял сорок килограмм. Несмотря на видимую громоздкость, такие доспехи обеспечивали идеальную свободу движений в бою, но доставляли неудобства при управлении транспортными средствами. Во второй половине Войн клонов, старая броня была заменена на новую броню фазы II, хотя некоторые клоны решили оставить броню фазы I.Также клонам нравилась броня. В ней было удобно ходить ничто не мешало передвижениям. Броня фазы I была самая легкая и удобная. Очень много солдат после появления брони фазы II не стали менять её с фазы I. Вариации Некоторым клонам (в основном капитанам) было разрешено ношение портативных компьютеров над правой частью шлема. Также существовала накладка на шлем, позволяющая лучше видеть в трудных условиях и когда надо приближать изображение. Также части клонов было разрешено носить каму и наплечники (определяющие его звание). Командир Коди модифицировал свою броню двумя антенами на плече и шлеме. В зависимости от условий некоторые клоны надевали на свои шлемы специальные козырьки. Появления * Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби * Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить * Boba Fett: Part I: Survival * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны: Атака клонов * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт * * Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Войны клонов: В тени * * * Фильм Звёздные войны: Войны клонов * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan * * Войны клонов: Прелюдия * * Войны клонов: Пробный выстрел * * Войны клонов: Процедура * * Войны клонов: Планы * * Войны клонов: Мышиная охота * * * * * * The Clone Wars: Transfer * * * * * Войны клонов: Головоломка * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * * * Air Strike * Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту * * * The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation * * * * * * Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter * Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 1 * Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 2 * Swamp Station Sweep * Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 3 * * Войны клонов: Пленных не брать * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 9: In Service of the Republic, Part 3 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny * The Droid Deception * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within * Джедай: Шаак Ти * Odds * Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо * Медстар I: Военные хирурги * Медстар II: Джедай-целитель * Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус * Испытание джедаев * * * * * * * Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties * Звёздные войны. Чистка: За миг до смерти * Звёздные войны. Империя: «Генерал» Скайуокер * Star Wars: Empire 31: The Price of Power * }} Неканоничные появления [[Файл:Clonetrooper.png|right|thumb|180px|Солдаты-клоны в Lego Star WarsIII]] * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Kowakian Monkey-Lizard * Giant spiders are awesome * Always count your clones before take-off * You can't hit the brakes in space * Orders are orders * Sith make the best pancakes * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Источники * Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии * Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * * * Star Wars: Force Collection Категория:Униформа Категория:Тяжёлая броня